Secret Bodyguard
by Park Ji Ra
Summary: Kyuhyun yang lemah tiba-tiba ditolong seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ninja yang terikat kontrak sebagai keturunan ke 300! Bad summary. :
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Secret Bodyguard**

**Author : Park Ji Ra**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**

**Length : Chapeter****e****d**

**Cast : Kyuhyun and all Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : All ****cast**** in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**** But this fic is mine!**

**Summary : "Cho Kyuhuyun, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Karena kakek buyutmu sudah membayarku. Dan karena kau adalah keturunan ke 300 keluarga ini." (summary yg jelek -_-;)**

~annyeong,,aku adalah reader yang sedang berusaha jadi author..hha..Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Tapi ini murni hasil pemikiranku sendiri..

*Happy Reading

**Chapter 1 **

Seorang pemuda berambut ikal masuk dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam apartemennya. Ia berjalan terseok-seok sambil memegangi perutnya. Baju seragamnya yang lusuh dan kotor melekat di tubuh kurusnya yang ringkih.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa pertama yang ia lihat di ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Sedikit meringis merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menutup wajah yang penuh dengan luka lebam dengan tangannya yang pucat.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Kenapa kau bisa selemah ini? Haraboji di surga pasti akan mengutukku." umpatnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda 'biasa' yang saking biasanya malah sering jadi bulan-bulanan temannya yang lain. Ya.. memang tidak bisa disebut teman juga. Karena mereka enah kenapa sangat senang menjahili bahkan menyiksa Kyuhyun.

Hampir setiap hari ia pulang dengan penampilan berantakan seperti hari ini. Hari ini ia dipukuli oleh 3 sunbae nya yang berbadan jauh lebih besar darinya. Ia tidak tau letak kesalahannya dimana, tapi entah kenapa smua anak-anak di sekolah khusus pria itu benar-benar senang mengerjainya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menarik perhatian.

Handphone di sakunya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia mengambilnya dan sedikit bernafas lega karena handphone nya baik-baik saja. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Tapi karena mata minusnya ia tidak bisa membaca pesan di handphonenya. Ia kemudian mencoba bangkit dan mulai mencari kacamatanya.

"Aish.. Ini sudah ke empat kalinya dalam sebulan aku harus mengganti kacamata. Untung aku sudah membeli kacamata cadangan." ujarnya sambil melempar begitu saja kacamata yang sudah pecah tersebut dan bangkit untuk mencari kacamata cadangan di kamarnya.

Ia kemudian membuka handphonenya dan membaca pesan singkat yang masuk.

From : Wookie

Kyu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar dari anak-anak lain kau tadi dibully lagi oleh sunbae mu ya kyu? Apa aku perlu ke apartemenmu?

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan dari sahabatnya. Satu-satunya sahabat di sekolah yang bagai neraka itu. Ia segera membalas pesannya. Tidak mau membuatnya bertambah khawatir.

To : Wookie

Gwaechana Wookie-ah. Tak usah menghawatirkan aku. Hanya luka-luka kecil kok. :D

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur king size miliknya dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur agar bisa melupakan sejenak rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan mengakhiri hari yang melelahkan ini.

**Park Ji Ra**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hari ini aku kembali masuk ke sekolah yang bagai neraka ini. Walaupun tubuhku rasanya sakit semua, tapi aku harus kuat. Karena bersekolah disini adalah keinginanku dan menentang keinginan Appa untuk bersekolah dan tinggal di Jepang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook atau biasa aku panggil Wookie. Teman sebangku sekaligus satu-satunya temanku di sekolah ini.

Ia menatapku atau tepatnya luka-luka di wajahku dengan tatapan cemas, ngeri, dan bahkan kasihan.

"Aku sudah bilang kan aku baik-baik saja Wookie. Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku. Ini tidak seberapa. Bagaimana denganmu? Tidak ada yang mengganggumu kan?" ujarku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu. Tidak ada yang berani menyakitiku." ujarnya singkat sambil tersenyum miris.

Sahabatku ini awalnya memang sama sepertiku. Sering di ganggu dan di bully karena terlihat lemah. Bahkan wajahnya pun seperti yeoja. Tapi entah bisa disebut beruntung atau tidak, karena salah seorang yang sangat di takuti di sekolah ini Yesung tiba-tiba menyatakan bahwa Wookie adalah bawahannya dan tidak ada yang boleh menjahili atau menyiksanya kecuali dirinya.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku. Walaupun notabene aku adalah sahabat Wookie tapi tetap saja penganiayaan tidak berhenti untukku. Dan hal itu yang sering membuat Wookie merasa bersalah.

"Sepertinya kau harus mempertimbangkan kata-kataku tentang ikut kelas beladiri itu Kyu. Sebisa mungkin kau harus bisa membela diri." ujar Wookie tampak kesal. Aku hanya bisa membalas perkataanya dengan senyum.

BRAKKKK..!

Tiba-tiba pintu kelasku di buka dengan kasar. Tiga orang sunbae bertubuh besar yang kemarin menyerangku kembali datang ke kelasku. Perasaanku tidak enak. Sepertinya mereka kesini bukan untuk memberikan uang tunjangan berobat kepadaku.

Betul kan? Mereka berjalan kearahku dengan wajah sangarnya. Aku hanya bisa menundukan wajahku dan mengepalkan tanganku yang gemetar.

"Hey, kutubuku!" teriak salah satu sunbae yg berbadan paling kecil dari yang lain.

"Mau apa kalian? Apa salah kyu?" Hey, itu bukan suaraku. Mana berani aku bicara begitu kepada mereka.

Aku akhirnya mengangkat kepalaku dengan takut-takut. Dan aku melihat Wookie sedang berdiri menghadap sunbaeku itu dengan berani. Dan aku yakin si kecil Wookie yang tadi membentak mereka. Berani sekali.

"Wookie..sudahlah.." aku menarik tangannya pelan. Mencoba menghindarkannya dari ketiga sunbae itu. Tapi Wookie tetap tak bergeming.

"Maaf Wookie. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan temanmu itu. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Yesung." Jawab salah satu sunbae itu.

Aku hanya bisa berdoa di dalam hati agar aku dan sahabatku ini diselamatkan. Tapi siapa yang bisa melawan para sunbae tinggi besar dari klub taekwondo selain Yesung hyung.

"Memangnya apa salah Kyu? Setauku dia tidak memiliki salah apa-apa. Jadi kenapa kalian selalu menyakitinya?"

"Argh,,berisik sekali kau! Minggir!" sunbae yang paling besar mendorong tubuh Wookie ke samping sampai ia jatuh terjerembab mencium lantai.

"Appo.." Wookie meringis kesakitan memegang tangannya. Ketika aku ingin beranjak untuk menolongnya tangan salah satu sunbae itu menarik kerah bajuku dan membuatku terpaksa berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Heh Bocah! Kau kan yang melaporkan kami pada Kim Songsaenim?" bentaknya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Bu-bukan…" aish,kemana perginya suaraku.

"Ahh.. Jangan berbohong!" teriaknya. Tangannya mengepal bersiap memukulku. Aku menutup mataku erat. Pasrah menerima pukulannya di wajahku.

Satu menit..

Dua menit..

Hey, kenapa sama sekali tidak sakit? Apa aku langsung mati dan tidak merasakan apa-apa? -Oke itu lebay, abaikan-

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Tangan sunbae itu tepat ada di depan wajahku. Tapi ada tangan yang mungil yang menahannya. Aku melirik ke asal tangan mungil itu. Seorang yeoja dengan jaket pink yang sangat imut dengan rambut pirang pendeknya. Sepertinya dia yeoja yang tomboy. Tapi sedang apa seorang yeoja imut di sarang penyamun –ah, maaf- di sekolah khusus pria seperti ini?

"Memang bukan dia yang mengadukannya tapi aku." Ujarnya santai.

Dia menatap sekilas kepadaku. Err..tidak sekilas sih, tapi menatapku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" aku mengangguk cepat.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa urusanmu? Kau bukan siswa sekolah ini kan?"bentak sunbae bertubuh besar itu.

Tapi yeoja itu menarik tangan sunbae itu sehingga terlepas dari kerah bajuku dan membantingnya dengan mudah seperti membanting sebuah bantal. Aku sedikit ternganga melihatnya dan juga semua orang yang ada di kelasku membuat ekspresi yang sama..Terkejut..

Tentu saja terkejut. Seorang yeoja berwajah imut dengan tubuh yang bahkan sama kecilnya dengan Wookie, dengan mudahnya membanting tubuh besar sunbae yang terkenal paling kuat itu.

Ia menatap kedua sunbae yang lain dengan tatapan dingin. Mereka sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Oh, ia sunbae. Kenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin. Dan mulai sekarang kutubuku yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah urusanku. Kalau kau ingin mengganggunya, kau harus berhadapan dulu denganku." Ujarnya tegas sambil menarik tanganku keluar kelas.

Dan aku hanya bisa menurut tanpa bisa bicara apa-apa. Masih terlalu membingungkan dan mengagetkan untukku.

Aku hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana tangan mungil ini membawaku.

**Park Ji Ra**

**TeBeCe…**

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. Ternyata bikin fanfic itu lebih susah dari cerita biasa ya?hahaha. Maaf kalau kosakata korea nya sedikit atau banyak Typos nya..Namanya juga baru belajar. :D (alasan…)

Akhir kata reviewnya ya,, *sun jauh* :-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Secret Bodyguard**

**Author : Park Ji Ra**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**

**Length : Chapeter****e****d**

**Cast : Kyuhyun and all Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : All ****cast**** in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**** But this fic is mine!**

**Summary : "Cho Kyuhuyun, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Karena kakek buyutmu sudah membayarku. Dan karena kau adalah keturunan ke 300 keluarga ini." (summary yg jelek -_-; )**

**CHAPTER 2**

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mengikuti kemana tangan mungil itu membawanya. Dan sampailah ia di atap sekolah ketika Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Keduanya hanya diam untuk beberapa menit. Kyuhyun hanya memandang sosok Sungmin yang malah asik melihat langit yang kebetulan sangat bersih dan cerah itu. Ia berulang kali mengingat-ngingat apakah ia pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi ia benar- benar tidak ingat atau mungkin sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu.

"Waaahhh… Langitnya indah sekali!"ujarnya tersenyum sambil menutup matanya dan merentangkan tangannya selebar-lebarnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatinya dengan hati-hati. Ada sedikit rasa takut di hatinya. Ia merasa ada aura mengerikan yang keluar ketika ia menghajar sunbae nya, tapi aura itu entah menghilang kemana sekarang.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa menolongku?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat ke arah yeoja berambut pirang pendek yang kemudian menatapnya balik itu.

"Aku?" tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyumannya yang sangat manis. Yang membuat Kyuhyun tertegun selama beberapa detik.

"Kan aku sudah bilang namaku Lee Sungmin. Dan aku adalah pengawalmu. Yah, kalau bahasa kerennya sekarang itu bodyguard. Hehehe.. " ujarnya sambil terkikik sendiri.

"Aishh… Pasti Appa yang menyuruhmu! Lelaki tua itu maunya apa sih?" Kyuhyun marah-marah sambil membuka handphone dan menekan beberapa nomor.

"Ya! Appa!" teriak Kyuhyun bahkan sebelum orang diseberang telepon itu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

_"Ya anak setan! Apa apaan kau? Appa bisa-bisa tuli karenamu!"_ ujar suara diseberang yang ternyata adalah Appa nya Kyu. (Ayah dan anak sama saja.. -_-; )

"Kenapa Appa suka seenaknya saja sih?" bentak Kyuhyun lagi.

_"Apa masalahnya? Appa tidak mengerti?"_

"Kenapa kau seenaknya mengutus bodyguard untukku? Mana kau mengutus yeoja pula!"

_"Bodyguard? Yeoja? Appa tidak … Eh, tunggu sebentar Kyu. Ada telepon penting masuk. Jangan ditutup dulu… "_

"Ish, Appa yang durhaka!" umpat nya di depan telepon. Ia kemudian menatap Sungmin yang ternyata sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lihat apa? Dan kenapa kau senyam senyum seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Yang di tanya malah mengangkat bahu dan tetap tersenyum sambil memandang ke langit.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena merasa tidak dihiraukan.

_"Kyu, kau masih disana?" _telepon itu bersuara kembali. Kyuhyun buru buru menempelkan telinganya ke di telepon.

"Ne, Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil tetap menatap kesal kepada Sungmin yang masih asik dengan langitnya (?).

_"Siapa nama bodyguard yang kau maksud itu?"_

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin yang kembali menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lee Sungmin. Waeyo?"

_"Err… Bisa kau tanya nama aslinya siapa?"_

"Nama asli?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening bingung. Ia kemudian menatap Sungmin. Dan seolah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, Sungmin kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun dan berbisik di telinganya yang sedikit membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Fu-Fujiwara Michiyo Appa …"jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

_"Aish… Berarti benar sudah saatnya … Kyu, memang bukan appa yang menyewa bodyguard mu itu. Tapi kau harus percaya kepadanya dan menuruti semua yang dikatakannya."_

"Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Kyuhyun agak panik. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ini akan jadi masalah yang serius.

_"Jelasnya nanti bodyguardmu sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya. Yang pasti kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu di Korea. Kau belajarlah sedikit beladiri darinya. Dan mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama di apartemenmu. Sudah ya Appa sedang sibuk. Bye."_

"Appa..!" Kyuhyun berteriak tidak terima tapi teleponnya sudah ditutup secara sepihak oleh Appanya.

Kyuhyun memandang horror ke arah Sungmin yang masih memasang senyumannya. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat wajah cantik nan imut (?) yang sangat misterius ini.

"Apa kata ayahmu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku siapa kau." Ujar Kyuhyun datar. Aura evilnya sudah keluar sekarang. #uri evil comeback,, (ditabok kyu pake ddangkomang)

"Aku memang tidak disewa oleh ayahmu. Tapi aku disewa oleh kakek buyutmu."

"Kau jangan bercanda. Aku saja tidak kenal siapa kakek buyutku. Kau jangan main-main denganku." Kyuhyun menatap kesal ke arah Sungmin karena merasa dipermainkan. Hey, bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau hanya diam dipermainkan oleh seorang yeoja seperti ini.

"Aku disewa oleh kakek buyutmu untuk melindungi keturunan ke 300 keluarga Cho dan yang ternyata adalah kau. Kakek buyutmu adalah tuan dari kakek buyut ku yang adalah klan ninja dari Jepang yang diasingkan ke Korea."

***Flashback***

Seorang lelaki paruh baya terdiam sendiri di teras rumahnya yang megah. Menikmati indahnya malam hari di taman rumahnya yang dihiasi langit yang penuh dengan bintang.

Matanya menerawang menatap langit. Tapi hati dan pikirannya entah sedang berada dimana. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan menutup matanya.

"Takuya.." panggilnya lirih setengah berbisik. Sangat pelan malah seperti berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ia Tuan Cho." Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di samping lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Tuan Cho itu sama sekali tidak takut atau kaget dengan kedatangan pria bernama Takuya yang secara tiba-tiba itu. Ia hanya tersenyum manis dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kau akan terus berbakti kepadaku kan Takuya?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tentu saja tuan. Saya akan berbakti seumur hidup saya. Ada apa dengan anda tuan? Apa ada yang menganggu pikiran anda?" ujar Takuya mantap. Tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan di dalam kata-katanya.

"Apa kau dan keturunanmu akan terus melindungi keluargaku?" tanya nya lagi tanpa sedikitpun berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Takuya.

"Kenapa Tuan berkata seperti itu? Tentu saja saya dan keturunan saya akan terus melindungi keluarga anda Tuan. Hidup mati saya hanya untuk keluarga Cho."

Tuan Cho menghela nafas berat. Banyak sekali masalah yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya terdiam memandang langit. Begitu juga dengan Takuya yang masih menunggu jawaban dari sang Tuan.

"Takuya, kau tau kan tentang Myun Jang?" tanya Tuan Cho setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Itu … Saudara tiri anda kan Tuan?" jawab Takuya ragu. Bukan karena ia tidak tau siapa Myun Jang. Tapi ia takut menyebutkannya karena Myun Jang adalah saudara tiri sekaligus musuh terbesar Tuannya.

"Nae, kau benar Takuya. Dan ia benar-benar mengiginkan pedang Geomjeong, pusaka keluarga kita sekaligus tanda bukti kesetiaan klan mu kepada keluarga kami." Raut wajah Tuan Cho benar-benar terlihat sedih ketika menceritakan tentang Myun Jang. Karena ia sebenarnya tidak mau harus bermusuhan dengan saudaranya sendiri.

"Lalu apa masalahnya Tuan? Bukankah anda adalah pemilih sah dari pusaka itu?Dan tak ada yang bisa menggugatnya? Lalu apa yang anda khawatirkan?" tanya Takuya semakin bingung.

"Kau tau kan pedang Geomjeong bukan pedang sembarangan? Setelah aku mati pedang itu akan tidur atau kita bisa sebut menghilang dan kembali kepada pemiliknya yaitu generasi ke 300 dari tuan sebelumnya. Namun pedang itu hanya bisa kembali ketika sang pemilik sudah bisa dikatakan layak untuk menerimanya."

"Jika sang pemilik sampai akhir hayatnya tidak layak maka ia akan kembali tertidur." Bukan sekali ini saja Takuya mendengar tuannya bercerita tentang pusaka keluarganya. Tapi untuk kali ini entah kenapa Takuya benar-benar merasa tuannya yang sangat berani ini merasa sedikit gemetar dan ketakutan.

"Maaf Tuan. Tapi kita tinggal melatih keturunan ke 300 itu agar layak untuk pedang Geomjeong bukan? Jadi apa yang Tuan khawatirkan?" tanya Takuya lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti inti dari percakapannya ini.

"Aku tidak menghawatirkan pusakanya Takuya! Aku menghawatirkan keturunanku dan juga keturunan klan mu!" bentak Tuan Cho. Tersirat amarah dan kesedihan di raut wajahnya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Tapi tolong jelaskan kepada saya. Karena saya benar-benar tidak mengerti." Takuya hanya bisa menunduk dan tidak sanggup menatap mata tuannya. Karena yang ia tau tuannya benar-benar orang yang sabar. Ia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar tuannya membentak dirinya seperti tadi.

"Han Ahjumma sang peramal istana yang berusia hampir 200 tahun itu mengatakan kepadaku. Bila sang pemilik mati dibunuh sebelum disebut layak oleh pedang Geomjeong, maka pedang itu akan beralih ke pada keturunan terdekatnya, yang tidak lain adalah keturunan Myun Jang."

Takuya hanya bisa menahan nafas mendengar pernyataan dari tuannya yang begitu mencengangkan untuknya.

"Dan Han ahjumma juga mengatakan kalau pedang itu sampai beralih pemilik maka klan mu juga harus berganti tuan dan mengikuti tuan baru pedang itu. Karena itu adalah perjanjian klan mu kepada keluargaku."

Takuya menelan ludah, mendengar kembali perjanjian dengan keluarga Cho yang dulu memungut keluarganya yang adalah klan ninja buangan dari kerajaan Jepang yang sudah kehilangan harga dirinya di negeri sakura itu. Dan keluarga Cho lah yang memungutnya dan mulai mengembalikan harga diri klan nya sebagai ninja.

"Aku khawatir kalau nanti keturunan Myun Jang akan berusaha menyakiti keturunanku untuk mendapatkan pusaka itu dan juga pengabdian klan mu. Yang paling aku takutkan adalah jika klan mu di salah gunakan untuk kejahatan. Aku benar-benar tidak rela Takuya." mata Tuan Cho benar-benar terlihat sedih sekarang. Takuya juga merasakan apa yang Tuannya rasakan. Kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Tuan, saya bersumpah bersama seluruh keturunan saya. Kalau klan kami akan melindungi seluruh keturunan anda dengan nyawa kami. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya akan benar-benar mempersiapkan penjaga yang terbaik untuk keturunan anda. Saya bersumpah Tuan." ujar Takuya tegas.

Tuan Cho menatap dalam mata foxy milik Takuya. Mencari keraguan di dalamnya. Tapi seperti yang ia yakini, tidak ada keraguan dalam mata Takuya.

"Gomawo Takuya.. Jeongmal gomawo.." Tuan Cho memeluk haru sahabat sekaligus pelindungnya itu. Ia sangat yakin Takuya tidak akan mengingkari janjinya.

***Flashback End***

"Kau jangan bercanda! Kau pikir ini cerita Naruto hah? Mana ada ninja di jaman seperti ini?" bentak Kyuhyun masih tidak terima. Ini adalah hal yang paling gila yang pernah diterima oleh otak rasionalis Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan sudah mendengarnya sendiri dari ayahmu Kyu. Kalau kau harus percaya kepadaku. Atau aku harus berubah jadi rubah berekor sembilan agar kau mau percaya kepadaku?" jawab Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Aish,,arraseo.! Aku akan mencoba percaya kepadamu. Tapi apa kata si Tua Bangka (Kyu anak durhaka..readers jangan ditiru ya..#ditendang Kyu ke sungai Han) itu tadi? Kau akan tinggal di apartemenku? Yang benar saja?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan itu frustasi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tinggal di apartemenmu? Apa akan jadi masalah? Aku tidak akan minta uang makan kepadamu kok. Aku punya uang sendiri." Ujar Sungmin polos.

"Tentu saja masalah babo! Aku namja dan kau yeoja. Mana mungkin namja dan yeoja tinggal dalam satu apartemen tanpa menikah? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku yang anak baik-baik ini?" ~ditaruh di kamar author jga gpp ko #author penganggu dibakar readers~

"Memangnya siapa yang yeoja?" tanya Sungmin yang masih loading. #aduuh min -_-;

"Ya kau! Memangnya aku bicara dengan siapa?" ujar Kyuhyun makin frustasi sambil menunjuk Sungmin tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Aku? Kau bilang aku yeoja? Pff…bwahahahahhaaha" Sungmin tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola mata malas menanggapi kelakuan Sungmin yang 'extra ordinary' ini.

"Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan babo!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan death glare andalannya yang ternyata sama sekali tidak mempan kepada Sungmin. Karena nyatanya Sungmin malah tertawa lebih keras.

"Huft.. Oke.." ujar Sungmin kemudian ketika tawanya mereda. "Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang katanya jenius. Apa kau tidak lihat leher dan dadaku?"

"Maksudmu?"tanya Kyuhyun singkat. Ia sudah terlalu kesal hari ini. Di tambah tadi dia bilang apa? 'Katanya Jenius'? Darah evil Kyu kita sudah mendidih rupanya.

Ia menatap dada Sungmin yang tertutup jaket pink tebal bergambar kelinci. Memangnya dia tidak panas memakai jaket setebal itu di musim panas? Dan mata Kyuhyun pun beralih ke leher Sungmin yang begitu putih dan mulus. Yang bisa membuat semua namja mendadak ingin menjadi Edward si vampire. Dan mencicipi(?) leher mulus itu.

"Kau belum mengerti juga?" seru Sungmin tak percaya. Ia kemudian membuka jaket pink tebalnya. Yang kontan membuat Kyuhyun melotot dan menahan nafas. Oke, tidak sampai mimisan seperti di komik komik. Tapi cukup membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah seperti tomat dan jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar.

Hey, itu tidak berlebihan. Mengingat Kyuhyun adalah namja baik-baik yang belum pernah melihat tubuh polos yeoja selain di film dan majalah yadong yang diam-diam ia beli dan koleksi. #kyu ketularan yadongnya eunhyuk,,hahaha

Tapi khayalan Kyuhyun menguap ketika aksi 'buka-bukaan' Sungmin berhenti di kaus dalamnya. Mata Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Bukan karena melihat tubuh putih nan mulus milik Sungmin. Tapi karena di tubuh putih mulus itu tidak ada 'buah-buahan' yang biasanya ada di tubuh yeoja yang selama ini ia lihat di film-film nya. Yang ada adalah abs samar dengan dada yang bidang di tubuh mungil di hadapannya ini.

Intinya yang di depannya ini NAMJA.

"K-kau namja?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Sungmin menjawab bahwa ia adalah yeoja yang mempunyai kelainan dalam tubuhnya yang menyebabkan ia tidak memiliki payudara.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin tegas. "Apa kau tidak melihat jakunku?" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah lehernya. Dan memang ada jakun yang walaupun hampir tidak kelihatan karena leher Sungmin yang agak 'berisi'. (ada ngg ya yang gitu? Anggap ada aja deh,,hahaha)

"T-tapi …"

"Apa kau masih belum percaya? Kalau begitu akan aku tunjukan yang lain." Ujar Sungmin santai sambil hendak melepas celananya.

"Aku percaya! Aku percaya!" teriak Kyuhyun panik. Tanpa sadar ia berlari dan menahan tangan Sungmin yang hendak melepas celananya itu. Entah seperti apa wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Karena ia sudah benar-benar ingin pingsan sekarang. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

"Kyu kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat." Sungmin mengelus pipi pucat Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti tomat.

"Omona! Kau demam Kyu!" Kyuhyun hanya menatap lemas wajah Sungmin yang panik. Matanya sudah benar-benar buram sekarang. Dan tubuhnya limbung menubruk tubuh mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun pingsan.

**Park Ji Ra**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Sedikit demi sedikit ku paksakan untuk membukanya. Walaupun cahaya langsung berburu masuk ke dalam kornea mataku. Silau. Dan kepalaku pusing sekali.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Seingatku tadi aku berada di atap sekolah bersama Sungmin. Tapi ini… Sepertinya aku kenal dengan ruangan bercat biru langit ini.

Ini kamarku kan? Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini? Aku tidak ingat pulang dari sekolah. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di keningku. Aku meraba dan mengambilnya.

Handuk basah? Apa aku demam? Siapa yang mengompresku? Apa Sungmin?

Aku melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari sosok Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak ada. Aku melihat secarik kertas dan kacamataku di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurku.

Aku memakai kaca mataku dan membaca kertas yang membuatku penasaran itu.

**To : Kyuhyun**

**Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Ada urusan dengan pekerjaanku sebelumnya. Aku tak akan lama. Kalau kau lapar, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Makanlah duluan. Ps: Aku akan membeli obat untukmu. **

**From : Ming Bunny**

Apa itu Ming Bunny? Dasar kekanakan sekali! Berapa sih umurnya? Pasti lebih muda dariku. Melihat dari kelakuan dan posturnya yang pendek.. :P

Aku melirik ke arah jam yang menempel di dinding. Jam 22.30.

Kemana dia? Apa dia tidak apa-apa pulang larut begini? Akh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia kan namja, lagipula dia bilang kalau dia itu ninja. Khh.. aneh sekali. Mana ada ninja bertubuh kecil dan berwajah mirip yeoja seperti dia selain hanya karakter di komik-komik.

Ya! Kenapa aku malah kepikiran adegan 'buka-bukaan' dia di atap sekolah tadi? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku keras mengusir imajinasi aneh ku tadi. Ahaha … Kau sudah benar-benar gila Cho Kyuhyun!

Lebih baik aku tidur lagi. Aku lelah dengan hari ini. Benar-benar lelah. Semoga setelah bangun besok aku akan kembali ke kehidupan normal ku.

**Park Ji Ra**

**TeBeCe**

Annyeong Chingudeul.. Ini Chapter 2 nya..Gimana? Gimana? Udah lumayan panjang belum?

Terima Kasih banyak buat yang mau review,,author seneng bangeeettt,,, T_T

#ngelap ingus di piyama nya Sungmin oppa

Ini balesan review nya…..

**Minoru, Asahi** : iia nih, author jga pengen sekali2 Kyu yg ditidas2,,apalagi kalo ditidas sama suami akuu .aka Sungmin….huahahaahaha #digorok Sparkyu

**lee minji elf****, ****Choi sila****, ****Hikari tsuky** : iia nih dah di lanjut chingu.. :D

**Annie pumpkin****,**** Choi sila** : iia disini min ttep namja ko,,tenang ajj,,gagah pula,,hehehe

Terima kasih banyak, jeongmal gomawo, arigatou gozaimasu, xie xie…

Akhir kata..Review lagi ya,,, *wink


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****Secret Bodyguard**

**By**** : Park Ji Ra**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**

**Length : Chapeter****e****d**

**Cast : Kyuhyun and all Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : All ****cast**** in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**** But this fic is mine!**

**Summary : "Cho Kyuhuyun, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Karena kakek buyutmu sudah membayarku. Dan karena kau adalah keturunan ke 300 keluarga ini." (summary yg jelek -_-; )**

**Mianhae~ sepertinya sudah banyak yg lupa dengan ff ini,, Maafkan saya,, jangan timpuk saya~ tapi kalo ditimpuk pake Bang Sungmin sih gpp,, kkk~  
Ok, happy read ;)**

**CHAPTER 3**

Seorang namja dengan wajah err.. tampan tengah tertidur tenang di kamar apartemennya yang di dominasi warna biru muda. Cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat mengintip dari sela-sela tirai kamar yang masih remang-remang itu.

Kriiiinggggg….!

Jam weker di meja nakasnya berbunyi keras. Tangan namja itu menggapai-gapai mencari letak jam itu dan mematikannya. Sedangkan sang empunya malah bergelung kembali dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Kyu bangun… Sudah pagi… " ujar sebuah suara mencoba membangunkan namja tersebut.

"Mmm… Ahra noona… ini masih pagi… lagipula ini kan Minggu… " jawab namja tersebut –antara sadar dan tidak-.

"Kyu bangun!" teriak suara itu lagi.

"Aish..Ia aku bangun noo… WAAA!" namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu terlonjak kaget dan hampir mati jantungan karena ternyata yang membangunkannya tidur bukan noona nya seperti yang ia kira, tapi seorang namja berambut blonde 'ngejreng' yang sedang menggantung di langit-langit kamarnya. #reader: ini genrenya jadi horror ya? Author: masih tetep friendship ko,,hahaha

Ia, benar. Seorang Lee Sungmin, namja aneh (yang sebelumnya dikira yeoja) yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku sebagai bodyguardnya sekarang sedang menggantung terbalik(?) di langit langit kamar Kyuhyun.

"Y-ya! Kau sedang apa babo?! Kau hampir membuatku mati kena serangan jantung tau!" Kyuhyun langsung marah-marah sambil menunjuk namja di atas(?) nya.

Yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah polos sambil menatapnya dengan mata foxy nya yang imut.

"Maksudmu aku? Aku sedang membersihkan langit-langit kamarmu Kyu. Jorok sekali kau, banyak sarang laba-laba disini. Kau tau kalau rumah yang banyak sarang laba-laba seperti ini bisa di kutuk tau." Jawabnya santai seperti hal ini sudah biasa baginya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap wajah frustasi melihat kelakuan namja satu ini. Ia ingin tau siapa yang memilih namja babo seperti ini untuk jadi pelindungnya? Oke, sekarang ia memang yakin kalau Lee Sungmin ini memang benar seorang ninja. Mengingat 'posisi' nya saat ini yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh bangsa cicak dan antek-anteknya.

Tapi kalau terus seperti ini maka umurnya yang berharga akan terus berkurang setengah! Omona! Rasanya jantung ini ingin berdemo!

"Hey kau. Bisakah kau turun dan berhenti melakukan itu? Apa kau tidak tau benda yang bernama 'tangga'? Kau bisa meminjam benda itu dari halaboji di bawah. Bukan malah bergelantungan seperti cicak begini!"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh dan melompat turun. Ia mendarat dengan… ehm… sangat anggun dan sama sekali tanpa suara. Benar-benar seperti kucing, atau cicak, atau apalah sebangsanya itu.

"Hehehe.. Mianhae Kyu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta. Tapi TIDAK termasuk Kyu. Karena ia sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai kucing liar yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mencakarnya.

Memang watak Kyu yang sangat berhati-hati dalam berteman yang membuatnya jadi manusia aneh penyendiri seperti sekarang.

"Huh, aku ingin tau siapa yang mengutus namja aneh sepertimu untuk menjagaku. Apa tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi?" ujar Kyuhyun ketus sambil menatap Sungmin dengan death glare andalannya yang memang sama sekali tidak mempan dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu karena merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Ia tiba-tiba melompat ke ranjang dan duduk bersila di depan kontan membuat sang empunya mundur sedikit karena kaget.

"Ap-apa maumu?" Kyuhyun memang masih sedikit takut dengan namja imut di depannya. Sungmin malah menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan serius yang menusuk.

"Hey, kau. Begini-begini aku adalah lulusan terbaik dari akademi ninjutsu dengan kemampuan terbaik dalam seni beladiri. Dan ketua klan kami sekarang yaitu Leeteuk hyung lah yang secara langsung menyuruhku untuk mengemban tugas ini." Ujarnya bangga. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau mau kalah dengan bocah satu ini.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu? Wajah seperti yeoja begini apa bisa menjadi ninja? Cih, aku sepertinya tidak yakin."

Oh, sepertinya Kyuhyun ada dalam masalah sekarang. Karena Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan aura 'membunuhnya'. Kyuhyun cukup bergidik melihatnya.

Sungmin hanya diam dan kemudian mengambil handphone berwarna pink dari sakunya. Ia memencet beberapa nomer dan meloud speaker panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo Tuan. Ini aku Sungmin." Ujar Sungmin ketika orang di seberang telepon itu mengangkatnya.

_"Ah, Minnie. Aku kira siapa. Waeyo Minnie?" _

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar suara orang yang menerima telepon itu. Sejak kapan Sungmin akrab dengan Appanya? Sampai memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Minnie.

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda tidak percaya dengan saya Tuan. Ia tidak mau menuruti apa perkataan saya."ujar Sungmin dengan nada bicara pura-pura memelas.

"Ya! Apa apaan kau?!" seru Kyuhyun kesal sambil mencoba merebut handphone dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin malah tersenyum sambil melempar handphone itu ke tangan Kyuhyun.

Dengan takut-takut Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan handphone itu ke mulutnya.

"Y-yeoboseyo Appa?" jawab Kyuhyun.

_"Heh, anak setan! Apa maksudmu tidak mau menurut kepada Minnie?!"_ teriak suara Appa Kyuhyun. Sampai Kyuhyun menjauhkan handphone itu dari telinganya karena suara Appa nya yang terlalu keras.

"A-aku tidak …"

_"Pokoknya kalau sampai kau tidak mau menuruti Minnie atau sampai Minnie kenapa-kenapa, kau akan mati di tanganku anak bodoh! Ah, dan satu lagi… Semua game mu akan Appa sita! Ingat itu.!"_

Tuutt..tuutt

Lagi-lagi Appa Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Sebenarnya anak Appa nya itu dia atu Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun memanjukan bibirnya kesal. Mana mungkin ia bisa hidup tanpa game nya. Itu sama saja dengan mati. Mati saudara-saudara…

"Jadi?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan benci.

"Arra. Lakukan saja sesukamu." Kyuhyun memalingkan muka dari tatapan menusuk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini Kyu?"

"Diam di rumah. Dan tidur." Jawab Kyuhyun datar sambil kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia kembali menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Tapi sebelum selimutnya tertutup sempurna Sungmin terlebih dahulu menarik selimut tersebut.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyu~ apa kau tidak ada kegiatan lain hari ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kesal Kyuhyun.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak mengangguku sebentar saja? Hari ini hari minggu Min." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ayolah Kyu. Kita mulai latihannya sekarang." Sungmin mulai merajuk manja. Kyuhyun tidak habis fikir ada ninja 'macam' Sungmin seperti ini. Apa ada ninja se'aegyo 'makhluk' dihadapannya ini?!

Kyuhyun hanya berdecih pelan kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Yak! Kyu! Kau tidak mendengarku?!" seru Sungmin kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak perlu mandi?" seru Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin hanya tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Kita mau kemana? Kau bilang kita akan mulai latihan." Ujar Kyuhyun datar. Ia sempat berfikir kalau Sungmin akan membawa dirinya ke sebuah dojo beladiri atau ke sebuah ring tinju dan memberikan pelajaran tentang beladiri, bertarung dan sebagainya. Tapi sekarang Sungmin malah membawanya ke pusat pertokoan di tengah-tengah kota Seoul.

"Ia, kita akan mulai latihan untuk merubahmu menjadi lebih pantas." Ujarnya santai sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke salah satu gedung sederhana bertuliskan 'InHwa Salon' besar di atasnya.

"Annyeong. Ada yang bisa di bantu eonni?" tanya seorang..err..namja setengah-setengah atau yang biasa kita sebut waria kepada Sungmin ketika masuk ke ruangan yang serba terang itu.

"Mmm… Noona bisa tolong rubah penampilan namja ini tidak?" jawab Sungmin agak ragu ketika menyebut noona. Dan hey, waria di depannya ini juga menyebutnya eonni? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau tadi Sungmin memanggilnya noona.

"Namjachingu mu ya cantik? Mmm … lumayan tampan juga … Hanya perlu sedikit perubahan saja agar lebih terlihat 'amazing'." Waria itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah yang otomatis membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Min, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Ini kan salon?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berbisik karena sang Waria masih saja memperhatikannya malah kadang mengedipkan matanya kepada Kyuhyun yang membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri sempurna.

"Sudah, turuti saja apa kataku." Jawab Sungmin Mutlak.

"Jadi kau mau namjachingumu dirubah seperti apa? Ah, kau beruntung sekali punya namjachingu setampan dia." Lagi-lagi Waria itu mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan kenapa dia selalu menyebut Kyuhyun namjachingu Sungmin? Apa dia tidak tau kalau yang ada di sebelahnya itu namja juga.

"Terserah kau saja noona …errr…"

"Erica. Just call me Erica." Sambar Waria itu memotong perkataan Sungmin.

"Arraseo Erica noona. Mungkin kau bisa sedikit memotong rambutnya dan memberinya warna yang sesuai dengan kulit pucatnya."

"Hmm… That's great. Kajja chagi, ikut noona sebentar." Waria bernama Erica itu pun menarik Kyuhyun untuk di permak –maksudnya di make over-. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan minta tolong dan yang di tatap hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum dan memberi kode bahwa ia akan menunggu di ruang tunggu.

_"Aku akan membunuhmu Lee Sungmin!"_ umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Arghh, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu Lee Sungmin!" sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun terus saja mengumpat dan memaki. Ia terus menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan hoodie yang di pakainya. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum senang melihat perubahan Kyuhyun.

Coba lihat saja penampilan Kyuhyun sekarang. Rambutnya yang rapi dan berwarna coklat kemerahan dan jangan lupa poni nya yang menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya yang sekarang bersih dari jerawat-jerawat bandel. (bayangin aja Kyu di 6jib)

"Berhentilah bergerutu Kyu. Kau terlihat tampan!" seru Sungmin senang sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Tampan apanya?! Ini memalukan! Kau lihat warna rambut yang cerah ini? Dan poni yang menggelikan ini?! Arggh,,dosa apa aku sampai bisa bertemu dengan 'makhluk' menyebalkan sepertimu?!" #kau memang banyak dosa Kyu~ #plakk

"Kau itu tampan Kyu. Kau tidak lihat ahjumma-ahjumma itu dari tadi melihat terus ke arahmu?" ujar Sungmin sambil ber'dadah-dadah' ria kepada para ahjumma genit yang melirik ke arah mereka.

"Menyebalkan! Dan mana kacamataku?! Kembalikan!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Tidak ada kacamata lagi untukmu Kyu. Kau kan sudah memakai lensa kontak, kau tidak perlu memakai kaca mata lagi. Karena itu kacamata mu tadi sudah aku hancurkan." Ujar Sungmin santai sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"MWO?! Itu kacamata terakhirku! Yak! Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin yang mulai berjalan menjauh dengan wajah geram.

Ahh,,sepertinya hidupmu tidak akan biasa lagi Cho Kyuhyun. Haha..

Kyuhyun berjalan menunduk menuju sekolahnya. Ia sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan lapar para yeoja maupun para namja tidak normal di sepanjang jalan.

Begitu juga ketika memasuki area sekolahnya. Ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Warna rambutnya yang cerah segera menarik perhatian semua mata. Memang di sekolah ini tidak ada peraturan yang melarang muridnya mengecat rambutnya. (sekolah yang aneh)

Ketika kakinya mulai melangkah di koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba handphone di saku jasnya berbunyi. Setelah ia melihat caller id si penelepon ia langsung memencet tombol hijau di handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo Wookie? Waeyo?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

_"Kyu, apa kau sudah tau? Katanya ada murid baru. Tadi juga aku sudah melihatnya dari atas. Kata orang-orang dia tampan sekali Kyu."_ Ujar Ryeowook atau wookie, sahabat Kyuhyun yang sedang meneleponnya.

"Aku kira ada apa. Ternyata hanya bergosip. Apa anak baru itu lebih tampan dari Yesung sunbae-mu itu?Hehehe." Kyuhyun senang sekali menggoda sahabatnya yang senang bergosip ini.

_"Yak! Cho! Apa maksudmu?"_ teriak Ryeowook tidak terima.

"Hahaha.. Mianhae nanti saja ceritanya di kelas ne? Aku sebentar lagi sampai kok." Ujar Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan kelasnya dan langsung menuju mejanya.

_"Kyu! Anak baru itu masuk ke kelas kita!"_ jerit Ryeowook di seberang telepon yang hampir di tutup Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Mana?" ujar Kyuhyun celingukan seperti orang bodoh. Melihat ke setiap sudut kelas untuk mencari orang yang di maksud Ryeowook. Tapi matanya terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi syok sahabatnya itu ketika melihatnya.

"Annyeong Wookie." Sapa Kyuhyun santai sambil duduk di kursinya.

"K-Kyu? C-Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Kau benar-benar berubah Kyu."

Sudah sepuluh kali Kyuhyun mendengar Ryeowook mengucapkan kalimat itu. Begitu juga semua mata anak-anak sekelasnya yang sekarang tertuju kepada dirinya.

"Sudahlah Wookie, aku malu. Aku tidak terbiasa di tatap seperti itu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertunduk malu.

"Hehehe. Mianhae Kyu. Soalnya aku benar-benar kaget, aku kira yang tadi aku lihat di lapangan itu anak baru yang dibicarakan oleh guru-guru sejak sabtu kemarin. Ternyata itu kau."

"Berarti menurutmu aku tampan ya? Hehehe." Ujar Kyuhyun mulai narsis.

"Hah, dalam mimpimu Kyu. Dari atas yang terlihat hanya warna rambutmu yang mencolok itu. Apa kau tidak takut para sunbae itu mengerjaimu lagi?" tanya Ryeowook cemas. Karena ia tahu pasti para sunbae itu tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

"Aku…"

Tuk..Tuk..Tukk

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena suara papan tulis yang di ketuk, menandakan sang guru sudah berada di depan kelas. Semua anak langsung diam dan menatap ke depan.

"Bisa tenang sebentar anak-anak? Ada murid baru yang mulai hari ini masuk di kelas kita. Ayo masuk nak, perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kim seongsaenim yang membuat suasana kelas jadi riuh.

Suasana tambah riuh ketika yang masuk adalah namja imut berkulit putih seputih susu dan jangan lupa mata foxy nya yang imut dan bibirnya yang berbentuk huruf 'M' yang sexy. Juga dengan rambut pirang terangnya yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan syok.

"Annyeong haseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida. Saya pindahan dari Jepang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang manis.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sepertinya Tuhan memang sedang menghukumku ya. Ah, Cho Kyuhyun yang malang. Bahkan di sekolah pun kau tidak bisa hidup tenang.

"Kyeopta …" ujar Wookie tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin yang sibuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Dia sama sekali tidak imut Wookie. Percayalah!" hasutku setengah berbisik kepada Wookie. Aku tidak berbohong! Dia memang sama sekali tidak imut!

"Kau sudah mengenalnya Kyu? Bukankah dia namja yang menolongmu dari Kangin sunbae sabtu kemarin." Tanya Wookie penuh selidik. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia adalah ninja dan sekarang tinggal di apartemenku kan.

"Ne, sepertinya dia orangnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, aku hanya merasa kalau dia itu berbahaya Wookie. Jadi menjauhlah darinya."

"Bukannya tidak baik membicarakan seseorang dibelakang Kyuhyun-ssi?" itu bukan suaraku. Bukan juga suara Wookie yang ada di depanku. Aku menoleh dengan takut-takut ke belakang ku. Dan namja berambut pirang itu sedang duduk manis di bangku di seberang bangkuku sambil menatapku.

"Annyeong! Lee Sungmin imnida." Serunya sambil mendekati tempat dudukku dan Wookie. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah teman sebangkuku Ryeowook.

"Mmm.. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Bangaseupnida." Jawab Wookie sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin. Ia tersenyum manis dan dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi sepertinya kau sudah mengenal Kyuhyun ya?"lagi-lagi Wookie bertanya seperti itu. Temanku satu ini memang jeli. Jadi aku harus lebih berhati-hati agar tidak terbongkar.

"Aku ini bodyg…mmpphhh!" refleks aku langsung menutup mulut Sungmin dengan tanganku sebelum ia berkata lebih lagi.

"Dia anak teman appa di Jepang. Jadi aku sedikit mengenalnya. Iya kan Sungmin?" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan evilku yang secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Sungmin melihat ke arahku dengan tampang bingung. Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

"Oh, mmm… Ne, appaku dan appa Kyu berteman. Jadi aku kenal dengan Kyu." Ujarnya agak ragu-ragu. Untungnya Sungmin sama polosnya dengan Wookie yang mudah saja percaya dengan kata-kataku.

Aku menarik nafas lega karena untuk sementara ini hidupku tenang. Tapi entah sampai kapan. Karena aku merasa ada hal buruk di depanku.

**TeBeCe**

**Jeongmal Mianhae updatenya sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt tttttttttttt lama… Pasti banyak readers yang sudah lupa. Hahaha.**

**Soalnya banyak sekali yang masuk ke otakku dari data penjualan, laporan dan sebagainya. Sampai komputerku juga ngadat cukup lama … T_T**

**Semoga readers suka ma chap ini nih,,**

**Kamsahamnida yeorobun … :D**


End file.
